Designing a toilet for an aircraft poses challenges that do not generally occur in ground-based toilet designs. For instance, in an aircraft, space and weight are at a premium, and using regular water-flush toilets is not practical. There are additional drawbacks associated with existing systems. For instance, existing systems allow waste material to splash up under the shroud and over the toilet bowl, and producing an odor and potentially corrosion related damage. Also, performing routine maintenance and cleaning is much more difficult, since space restrictions make access to plumbing nearly impossible.